


Nobody Knows Who You Are (or Seungri's Party Friend) | 누구야?

by actualsatan



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/pseuds/actualsatan
Summary: Seungri likes to tease. Both himself and you.
Relationships: Lee Seunghyun | Seungri /Reader
Kudos: 15





	Nobody Knows Who You Are (or Seungri's Party Friend) | 누구야?

His hand brushed over my thigh again, and I shot him a quick glance. I wasn’t sure why he was doing it, if he was just excited and needy, like he usually was when he was a bit drunk, or if he was just teasing me.  
Turned out to be the latter. His hand slipped to the inside of my thigh, squeezing it so hard I choked on air, and coughed loudly to cover the surprised moan that left my lips.  
He turned to me, a faux worried expression on his face and the hand that had been on my thigh landed on my shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay?”

I gave him a death glare and cleared my throat, nodding slowly. 

“Yeah..” 

He patted my shoulder, and the fraction of a smirk played across his soft features, curling his cat like lips ever so slightly. Mainly it reflected in his eyes, as they narrowed ever so slightly, glittering as if he had won a competition. 

“Good good. Wouldn’t want you to choke to death on the dessert, would we?”

I pursed my lips tight and looked away from him, not willing to take his bullshit as he was just going to tease me. 

It didn’t take more than a few minutes before Seungri’s hands were back on my legs, tracing small circles way too close to my crotch for it to even be considered a mistake. 

I tried to carefully swat away his hand, but he persistently kept it there until I gave up with a defeated sigh. He had absolutely no shame as he immediately placed his hand over my hardening cock, pressing his palm against it rather roughly, as he leaned in closer. He leant over the table ever so slightly, resting on his elbow. 

Wordlessly and painfully slowly he started to rub my rapidly growing erection under the table, licking his lips as he continued to talk to his business colleagues.  
Now I understood why he had brought me here. He didn’t want me here to introduce me to his friends, or even show me off, because he kept everything we did a secret. Nobody knew about me, and if they knew about me, all they knew was that I was one of Seungri’s “party friends”, as netizens so cutely referred to me online. 

No, he had brought me here to torture me, and to torture himself. If a single thing went wrong, his entire career would be over. If media caught him with his hands down my pants at one of the finest restaurants in Apgujeong, there would be no end to it. 

I hated him for being like this, but it also turned me on way more than I would like to admit, and it was just so that I could barely hold back the moan that threatened to escape my throat.

The CEO of the company we were dining with, CEO Jang, then turned to me with a smile. 

“I’m sorry if it’s rude to ask, but how did you and Seungri meet, and what role do you have in his life? Particularly in this business setup?”

I was barely able to respond at all, and the more I talked, the more into rubbing my cock through my pants Seungri got. I was almost scared it would be visible if he kept it up, but he somehow managed to make it impossible to see, even with all eyes on me. 

When the attention was averted from me, I excused myself to the bathroom, and somehow managed to get up while still hiding the boner I was sporting. I hated him for doing this to me in public, but I also loved it. 

Seungri stood up only a second later, smiling politely. 

“I'll show you the way, I need to stretch my legs a little," he offered and I couldn't do anything about it. I feigned a smile at him and muttered out a "thank you, hyung", as we turned our backs on the table to walk in unison to the bathroom, me half a step behind Seungri. When we arrived at the toilets, he looked around himself and there was nobody around. He turned back to me with a devilish smirk and grabbed my grey suit, pulling me into the large luxurious toilet, locking it behind us. 

He pushed me hard against the wall, attacking my lips with feverish kisses, one hand going back to rubbing my crotch, the other resting on the curve of my shoulder, thumb brushing over my throat. 

When he pulled back, he did so with blown eyes, unable to contain the lust he felt anymore. 

"I was going to wait until we got home," he said, voice having dropped quiet, it was barely beyond a whisper. 

"But you drive me mad," he continued, the hand on my shoulder sliding up to cup my jaw, thumb resting over my lips. 

I parted them, lapping at his thumb pulling it into my mouth with my tongue before I gently closed my lips around it. I sucked on his thumb like I suck on his cock whenever he push it into my mouth. Short and rapid suction, tongue twirling around his digit as I gently bob my head, not breaking eye contact with him for even a split second. 

I had him break a sweat before he pulled his thumb out of my mouth with a wet pop. 

"Fuck," he groaned, voice louder now, but still not much more than a whisper. 

"Turn around," he demanded, and I did as he said, undoing my slacks as I heard him spit in his hand as he's undoing his zipper. 

We're in 5 star restaurant in the high end of Apgujeong, one of the richest areas in Seoul, and he was going to fuck me on the toilet using his spit as lube. The thought of it alone pulled a moan from my throat and the hand he had opened his fly with instantly snapped up to cover my mouth. 

"Shut your dirty whore mouth, I don't want anyone to find out about this," he hissed, as he guided his cock to my ass. 

"Open for me," he mumbled, pressing his lips against my neck. I spread my cheeks for him and bite my lip under his hand. He groaned loudly as he started to push into my ass. It was nearly too dry and he cursed because it's not all that comfortable with too dry skin against almost dry skin. I fought to hold back a desperate plea for him to stop, knowing it would be better as soon as he was settled inside of me. The burning pain was kind of a turn on too. A reminder of how real the situation is. 

Because of the lack of time, we had already been away suspiciously long, he started moving too soon and I let out a whine beneath his hand. His other hand clutched my hip as he licked the back on my neck as he pulled me close to him. 

He fucked me hard and precise, his rhythm impeccable and somewhere during everything his hand dropped from my mouth as I become too vocal, to my neck, cutting off both my voice and my oxygen. It didn't take many thrusts after that before he had me tipping over the edge, shooting strings of semen against the black tile wall. 

Seungri finished inside my ass as I squeezed him through my own orgasm and he bit me hard in the curve of my neck, through the fabric of my shirt to keep from moaning too loud, dark grunts leaving his throat as he did. 

Once we we're done Seungri washed both his dick and his face in the sink as I wiped my load off of the tile, as well as the load Seungri left in my ass. I washed my face before we headed back out, Seungri excusing us for his colleagues as we came back. 

His hands didn't make their way back to my thighs, but the smirk painting his face wouldn't die out either and even though I'm not in love with him, I'm in way too deep to get out now.


End file.
